


anagapesis

by jodeldiplom



Series: A Word and a Character/Series/Pairing [1]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Ruth is Phoebe Waller-Bridge, anyway this is my first contribution since the first popular fic debacle, i hope you can live with that, i'm just a humble blogger who talks about writing and rarely does, this is just a tiny little ask series i answered on tumblr and i thought you might like these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodeldiplom/pseuds/jodeldiplom
Summary: Tumblr ask: anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.





	anagapesis

_September 1996_

He recognizes her instantly.

It should’ve been a struggle, surrounded by hundreds of noisy paparazzi and upcoming wannabes with … belly button rings. He really just came to see his firecracker of a daughter win yet another Emmy and yeah, maybe shake Brian da Palma’s hand like seasoned colleagues, he’s not fucking dead inside yet. Old maybe, but there’s still a horror geek hidden somewhere under his mushy dad act.

Ruth is radiant in her sleek dark blue evening dress, her graceful frame sharpened and refined by middle age. She draws eyes and whispers and cameras, not even nominated this year, yet always in the middle of her own spotlight wherever she shows up. The old-school thespian who returned to her roots and flipped them all over, starring in the groundbreaking play she wrote and directed all by herself. Is it still on Broadway, in the early works for a TV spin-off? Three years since the premiere and it’s still going strong, dazzling newcomers and make them fall for the magic of a single former theater kid.

He knows more than some about all the blood and tears that went into her project, being the one she called on lonely nights for brainstorming and motivation boosts. For sex, too. That’s when he felt closest to her sometimes, hearing her breath hitch on the other end when his voice dropped an octave and under her skin.

Long-distance relationships have never been his thing or hers before, but God, they tried their fucking best.

His eyes sweep over the glamorous person just fifteen feet from him. It’s familiar, this feeling. It echoes in his bones, a faded mark from his first marriage, crashed and burned. Knowing that you’ve become someone else and that your paths have become split somewhere along the way. There she is, a triple Tony winner. There he is, an aging director and recovering addict who’s hitched his wagon to his daughter’s name.

He knows he’s not in love with her anymore. And yet, when she turns and their eyes meet over the glittering sea of camera lenses, her smile widens just like it did when landing a suplex and he suddenly feels ten years younger.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the GLOW fandom. Keep it up, funky little writers.


End file.
